


A Brush With Fate

by Schneezed



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Art, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Help, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: Yusuke Kitagawa needed a muse, Ryuji Sakamoto just so happened to be the perfect candidate. At least, when he's not getting distracted by the artist or vice versa.





	A Brush With Fate

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I sat on the cold train track, elbows resting on my knees with a hammer by my side, just in case. 

Yusuke set up his metallic easel and prepared his paints; this was to be his best piece yet, or so he claimed when trying to convince me to be his muse. A muse. I can’t say I’d ever been called something so subtly romantic before. The closest would probably be Ann teasing me with names like “lover boy” whenever she saw me staring at girls. Thankfully, she never saw me stare at him.

“Ryuji, we shall be fine, it’s okay - we’re both equipped to deal with any situations that arise. I think.” Yusuke managed to sound so sure throughout that entire sentence. How? How can he be so okay with entering Mementos without the others? We never went in without the Thieves. 

Honestly, I think his calm demeanour is what attracted me most. Yeah, his body was great, but he seemed so sure of everything. That kind of confidence was something I desired myself, and instead of jealously, it made me feel so happy he had that kind of strength. Especially after Madarame’s influence.

“Are you ready, Skull?” I immediately perked up when I heard his words, having been lost in thought for a moment. 

“Y-Yeah. Where do you want me?” Yusuke turned away from me, staring at his canvas. He held his gloved hand to his chin as he himself tried to lose himself. 

I stood in preparation for my directions, grabbing my hammer and slinging it over my shoulder. Yet - as I stood next to the artist - I couldn’t help but stare at him, noticing details I hadn’t before. Such as the incredibly small strands of hair on his chin. They’d only recently came in, but Yusuke wouldn’t dare let a beard grow - had he stopped shaving for some reason? Was he forgetting to care for himself again? I hope not. Although, that would give me an excuse to take him out for food again.

“Ryuji?” 

“Hm? What?” 

“You were just... looking at me. Rather intently, might I add.” Fuck. He noticed. Fuck. 

“Uh, well, your, um, your beard has started to, ya know, it’s coming through a little.” One day I’ll learn not to stutter. One day. Hopefully. 

Yusuke looked at me, tilting his head lightly, causing his fringe to fall a little over his right eye. “It has?” He slowly removed his glove, placing it in his belt and using his nude hand to rub his chin. “The hairs are so small. Shaving won’t get rid of them, I’ll have to wait for them to grow a small bit. Thank you for reminding me, Ryuji.” 

My cheeks flushed a light red as he smiled. He thanked me. He smiled at me. I don’t think my heart should beat like this. Is this normal? It doesn’t feel normal. 

“No problem, Inari!” I chuckled nervously, a similar smile across my own face. 

“Anyway.” He moved on so quickly. Straight to the point as always. “I’d like you to stand over there, just by the left corner, I should be close enough to capture all you details” 

I simply nodded and moved as he told me to; his art seemed to be the only thing on his mind right now. Whereas the only thought on mine is how much I wanted to say to him. When he mentioned hanging out together, I imagined something peaceful. Maybe some people watching at the station, renting a movie from Scarlett’s or eating out somewhere in Shibuya.

I was only told I’d be a model the moment I got to his house. That would’ve be fine on it’s own. Only when he pulled out the navigator did it become an issue. Just some quiet alone time for the two of us. Not that there was an us, anyway. 

“Now, I want you to pose like you’re ready to hit a shadow, as if you’re prepared to decapitate them with your brute force!” Yusuke’s words were filled with passion. It was nice to hear, and eased my unrest, if only a little. 

I knew my frustration was selfish: Yusuke didn’t serve to be the target of my conscious’ anger. But it was so hard to ignore. I just wanted to tell him. I didn’t know if he felt the same, I didn’t know if he even liked guys, yet I also didn’t know how much longer I could keep it to myself. 

“...Do you have some opinions on the piece?” And I did it. Again. Fuck. 

“No, I think your idea’s great! I’m just not used to posing for stuff, ya know. Don’t worry, I’ll get into position!” I instantly moved into a stance that had become common to me - a wide stance with both hands gripped around the weapon’s handle and a grin to accompany it. 

“Perfect! I’ll begin sketching immediately. Try to stay still for me, Ryu.” Did... did he just call me Ryu? No one’s ever shortened my name before. Its like he’s giving me a nickname. Or maybe I’m reading too much into everything. It doesn’t matter, I just have to hold this pose until he’s done with his line art. 

And hold it I did - I stood still for over an hour, waiting for him to finish. Yusuke wouldn’t let me move until he got the very last detail perfect. His eyes were so focused, barely flicking upward to look at me, as if he was observing everything bit by bit rather than as a whole. 

“I believe that’s the base finished. Now, I’ll need you to come over here and help me with the paints, I’ll have to match you clothes exactly.” Inari shuffled around the tubes left on the little shelf built into the easel in an attempt to start distinguishing the colours. 

“Woah...” Once at his side again, I couldn’t help but stare at the work in front of me - he’d somehow managed to make me, of all people, look somewhat beautiful. 

“What? Did I miss something? I know the bullet shells are too small but I thought they looked a little too exaggerated on paper.” Yusuke’s concern was genuine. He actually thought he’d fucked up somewhere even without me really saying anything. 

“Are you kidding me? It’s amazing! How do you even draw like that? You’re so accurate, you even got the little creases in my scarf.” Yusuke blushed a little with surprise, before turning away letting out a small smile, trying to stop me noticing. 

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without such an amazing model. You were wonderful to draw, Ryu.” Keeping his head down, the artist took my hand and began comparing various bottles of paint to the color of my glove. Then he moved onto my clothes, identifying the varying shades of black leather, before moving to my belt and - finally - my mask. 

At this point he was forced to look at my face. Even after almost ten minutes, Yusuke’s face hadn’t paled at all, he was still just as red. 

“You know...” He tried forcing out a sentence, his hands now slightly shaky. “I’ve never received a compliment about my art from someone like you.” 

That was a backhanded compliment if I’ve ever heard one. I know he meant no harm, but the “like you” part didn’t exactly sound nice. “What do you mean?”

“I mean... someone who I... admire, a lot.” 

What? 

Oh. 

OH. 

Wait, is he...?

“You admire me?” Admire could mean anything. It doesn’t automatically mean he likes me back. Not really. But, I mean, I wouldn’t complain if he did. At all. Not even remotely. A confession would probably be the best thing to happen to me since the Phantom Thieves. Do I sound desperate? 

“Yes, well, how could I not - you’ve done your best to take care of me since I joined. I really look up to all of you.” So close. So goddamn close. “But... I really do enjoy your company. Somehow, a little more than the others. Though saying ’a little’ would be undermining it.” 

We were so close together. I could kiss him right now. I could hold him and tell him how much I wanted to be with him. But what if that made him uncomfortable? Or maybe I was interpreting this wrong. I can’t do anything until I’m one-hundred percent sure. 

“Ryuji, I... I think I lo-“ Right at that second, a distorted giggle sounded out from behind Yusuke, and a tendril of slime launched at his back. 

“Get down!” I shouted, pushing him out of the way. The shadow’s makeshift arm threw me into the wall. My spine pulsated with pain as my body hit a jagged piece of rocky wall. It hasn’t even properly formed yet, how was the shadow so strong?

The sound of a slash and a scream drew my attention upward, despite how much it hurt to tilt my head. Yusuke was fighting the shadow intently, moving gracefully around his target to avoid getting hit. With one final blow to the head, Yusuke managed to destroy the enemy, immediately running over to me afterward. 

“Ryuji! Are you okay?!” 

“Yeah, just, uh, just gimme a minute. I’ll be good. I think.” Suddenly, the sound of chain rattling could be heard throughout the tunnels. 

That was our sign to leave. We’d encountered that sound too many times before. Even as a group of eight, we were no match for whatever the hell that thing was. 

“We’ve been here too long, we have to leave.” Yusuke observed. He crouched down, turned me onto my back, and tried to carry my weight in his arms. “Get out your navigator! Quickly!”

I reached into my back pocket, pulling out the phone and trying to reach the strange app that brought us back and forth. A loud bang caught out attention. The Reaper was here - standing at the end of the large corridor - gun pointed directly at us. His first bullet had hit the wall next to us, startling Yusuke and causing me to fall to floor. 

“Ryuji! I’m so sorry, just.... get the navigator working! I’ll hold him off!” Yusuke drew his katana once more and stared at the monster slowly floating toward us. “Goemon, come forth!” Upon his shout, Yusuke’s persona burst into existence in a flurry of blue fire. 

I just have to get up. If I move, I can help him. I can get us out of here and keep him safe. 

Wait...

Where’s my phone? 

Looking around revealed nothing. Most likely, it was under me. Yet, as I propped myself up, the strain was too much. All I could do was lay back and watch. 

Snow had begun to fall in the crimson underground as Goemon threw piles upon piles of ice at the Reaper. Yusuke was slowly retreated backward as the enemy gained ground, with more shadows appearing behind it. They were gaining confidence. They knew we were weak and - if everything Mona said was true - they can sense our fear. 

I have to move. I have to endure the pain. For Yusuke! 

Turning myself over, grunting through gritted teeth, I grabbed my phone and made my way through the menus. It was hidden in a folder Futaba had programmed to be essentially invisible unless you knew where to look. However, in the heat of the moment, something like that didn’t help as well as I’d wished. 

“Come on... There!” After tapping around for a few seconds, the app was revealed and I didn’t hesitate.

My finger hovered over the launch button as I stared at my partner. “Yusuke! It’s ready, let’s go!” 

He quickly turned to look at me, prepared to leave battle. “Goemon, protect me!” His persona continued to bombard the enemy with crystal-like shards that rained fro, Goemon’s hands. 

Yusuke ran toward me, his knees going high and legs stretching wide, almost looking professional. Even though he’d never taken a day of track in his life. 

I reached out my hand, prepared for him to grab it. What I wasn’t prepared for - however - was Yusuke launching himself at me. His body pushed me back to ground as a final wave of distortion passed over us. We started to finally fade away, but not before the Reaper flew toward us, prepared to deliver a final strike, only missing by an inch. 

What was once mementos became the room I’d become all too acquainted with - Yusuke’s studio. The two of us laid side by side on the wooden floor, both of us panting heavily. 

“That... was way too close. I apologise for putting us in danger.” He spoke in between heavy breaths. Without thinking, he laid on the wood beside me, the both of us exhausted and slightly traumatised. 

“It’s okay. Though, we wouldn’t have gotten out if you hadn’t ran like the damn wind back there. I didn’t think exercise was your think, Inari.” 

“Well... I learn from the best. Futaba was showing me the Shujin website and a couple videos of your old track days were on there. I must say, you were very impressive.” I couldn’t help but blush and chuckled a little.

“What can I say? We’ve all got talents; I have my running you have your... Wait, shit, we forgot the painting!” How could we forget that? It was the entire reason we went there. And after he out so much effort into the drawing too. 

“It’s fine, I have the real thing with me. That’s what’s most important.” Despite the fact we were almost executed, I don’t think I’d want to be anywhere else. We were finally getting that quiet time I wanted. The near-death experience just managed made it feel a little more welcome than before. 

“Hey, Yusuke?” I called out, my hand moving so that the back was touching his. “I think I love you” 

The other man moved his hand to intertwine it with mine. Our hands together, he shuffled a little closer, trying to keep me close. 

“I think I love you, too.” Yusuke smiled as he looked into my eyes. “But we should probably go get that easel at some point. I spent all of my food money on that.” 

“We can do that after I help you restock your fridge and after we take a nap on your fault.” 

“But, the bed’s right th-“ Before he could even finish his sentence, I shushed him and rolled over, lying on his chest and holding him close. “...Never mind, the floor is just fine.”


End file.
